This invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing repetitive cycles of panel wiping operation using a programmable manipulator including a manipulator arm movable along a plurality of axes and control means for controlling movement of the manipulator arm as programmed during an initial teaching operation. It will be appreciated that the term "panel" as used throughout this invention should be taken to includes panels made of any suitable material such as glass, steel, plastic, or the like.
Generally, an automobile window glass panel is attached to a vehicle body by an adhesive coated on a connection area along the periphery of the window glass panel which is to be fixed to the vehicle body. In order to provide good appearance to the connection area of the window glass panel, it is the conventional practice to apply black print on the periphery of the window glass panel prior to primer coating and adhesive coating processes. However, such black print application is comparatively very costly. During efforts to eliminate the need for costly black print application in the window glass panel fitting process, the inventors have found that over a period of time, the adhesive interface disintegrates and finger marks come into sight in the presence of stains and grease from the hands on the connection area of the window glass panel. Although the window glass panel fitting station is kept clean as compared to other vehicle assembly stations, window glass panels would be stained with dust and grease from handling during storage and transport to the yard.
Therefore, the present invention provides a panel wiping method and apparatus which can eliminate the need for costly black print application and can automate a series of adhesive coating processes so as to improve manufacturing and assembly efficiency and reduce costs through the use of a programmable manipulator apparatus.